Rock Me
by tanx
Summary: The gang attend a rock concert determined to break free from their old selves and have one wild, crazy night...who's that girl eyeing Harry off? Why's Ron so damn upset? Is that HERMIONE on stage topless!
1. Excerpt to get you interested

**Rock me**

****

**_'Fell in love with the girl at the rock show . . .'   ROCK SHOW – BLINK 182_**

****

**Prologue/exerpt – **

****

_Hermione was the one Travase was pointing at! He wanted HER of all people to come on stage and sing with him! The wild, dancing girl Harry hardly recognised looked so nervous she could throw up, but the intoxication from the wild music pulsing through her body was too much to stop her from climbing on stage and belting the tune._

_Ron looked on in want, amazed at the unleashed Hermione. Harry wished he could help him, but he was having too much fun for words dancing like a crazy person – he'd never let go like this before. At the realisation that he needed the loo, he took a turn to the bathrooms – that's when he saw someone looking at him out of the corner of his eyes. It was someone Harry recognised, a female, he knew that much, but the strobe lights prevented him from identifying her completely. His curiosity beat his bladder and he decided to go with a gut feeling and ask the girl to dance . . .but it looked like she wanted him to follow her outside to the brick area . . .the make-out area . . ._

****

**This story will be divided into parts by opinion – the chapters will be extremely short, just a warning so you don't complain in your reviews **J

Disclaimer – Once and only once – HP is JK's . . .anyone who is intelligent enough to figure that out will know that if I were JK Rowling or if I owned Harry Potter I probably wouldn't be writing FANFIC now, would I?

****

Till next time…

****

**Tanx**

****

****

****

****


	2. HARRY

**Rock Me**

By Tanx

**HARRY**

Toadslime were the coolest rock band in the Wizarding world, and Harry, Hermione and Ron were going to see them . . .tonight! Hermione would be primping for at least an hour and Ron kept gelling his hair over and over until it sat like a dead squirrel on top of his head. Harry, however, knew that no amount of playing with his greasy mop would tame the wild beast, and besides . . .Harry was having too much fun watching Ron fuss over his.

He hoped that tonight he could get closer to Hermione . . .something he'd wanted desperately for close to four years. He loved that she'd organised every moment of their trip and fussed over every detail . . .he just loved Hermione for what she was and never wanted her to change.

'Ron, your hair looks . . .fine.' Said Harry as he watched Ron fuss some more. He just wanted to go . . .he just wanted to be free.

**Next chapter – Hermione's up!**

Please review.

**Tanx**


	3. HERMIONE

****

****

**Rock me**

By Tanx

HERMIONE

Hermione had planned the whole evening – they'd leave at seven o clock for Hogsmeade where they would have a Butterbeer in the Leaky Cauldron just before the show. They'd leave the pub at about 7:30 and catch the Knight Bus to Garden Square, the closest stop to where the concert was being held. Upon arrival at Garden Square, they would walk the four blocks to Everclear hall, the famous concert hall of the wizarding world: Then and only then would they unleash themselves and have the **BEST NIGHT OF THEIR LIVES. **She thought about how long she'd waited for this night, how much she'd fussed over tickets and seating, and how she was planning to reveal her new self for this concert. She would not be conservative little Hermione any longer, she was Mione, the crazy rock chick with the carefree attitude. Tonight she planned to go wild and be a flirt . . .her desire to be naughty was growing daily and she'd heard that concerts were the best places to hook up.

'Here goes nothing.' She thought as she walked out the door, throwing her booksack at the garbage bin . . .the one she'd planned to take with her for reading material on the bus.

* * *

**_Please Review!_**

**Tanx**


	4. RON

****

**Rock Me**

**.By Tanx.**

RON

**Ron couldn't wait! **Finally, he could have some freedom. He hadn't told his friends but recently he'd started hating school more than ever. Draco Malfoy and himself had gotten into a punch-up which resulted in Ron having purple spots allover his body which looked like evil acne had a field trip. He was failing all his classes except for one, Care of Magical Creatures, but he suspected that this was only because Hagrid pitied him, and his OWL results were dismal.

Toadslime were the event of the year and Ron couldn't believe that his parents had finally been persuaded (by Fred and George mind you) to let him go.

'I'll wear my NEW sweater.' He said, referring to the only item of clothing in his couple that hadn't been previously worn by someone else.

* * *

**_Press the review buttons darlings! I know the chapters are short but hey . . .deal with it!_**

**Tanx**


	5. Skipping Merrily

****

****

**Rock Me**

**.By Tanx.**

SKIPPING MERRILY

The three Hogwarts students could hardly contain their excitement. Upon arrival into the grand old village of Hogsmeade, the triplet could be seen skipping down the pebble path, hand in hand, singing _'Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, OH MY! Malfoy and Crabbe and Goyle, OH MY!'_ (A/N: In case you didn't catch that, it was a reference to the _'lions and tigers and bears'_ song in **_The Wizard of Oz_** . . .)

Upon seeing the look on the face of a particularly disapproving hag, Hermione outbursted:

'Oh what are you looking at, Boilnose?!'

Now considering Hermione, this was a rare occasion – an insult to a passer by . . .whether it was 'boilnose' or 'fuckwit.' Though you'd never hear **that** coming out of Hermione's mouth . . .

'Yeah that's right look away,' She continued, 'You FUCKWIT!'

Ron gasped.

Harry fainted. (Well he didn't faint but gosh golly he came close.)

Hermione poked her tongue out.

The gang laughed together.

Oh yes, it was going to be one hell of a night.

* * *

**Review darlings!**

**.Tanx.**


	6. CIRCLES?

****

**Rock Me**

**.By Tanx.**

CIRCLES

Halfway through their walk to the bus-stop, Hermione realised that she'd seen that lamp-post with the peeling paint before, and she was sure that tree looked extremely familiar. Then it hit her . . .

'Okay guys, I don't want to alarm you but . . .we're going in circles.'

It took a moment for someone to respond. In this case, it was Ron.

'Oh for fuck's sake. Hermione give me the map.' He said, the exasperation evident in his voice.

'Umm Ron . . .'Said Harry, a smile twitching at the sides of his mouth.

'Oh what Harry? What is it?!'

'Err . . .there is no map.

Hermione suddenly became fascinated with her shoes and Harry with the peeling paint on the old lamp-post they'd evidently passed one too many times.

**'NO MAP?!** WHAT DO YOU MEAN THERE'S NO FRICKIN' MAP?!!'

'Calm down Ron! You're making a scene!' Hermione said, suddenly aware of all the busy people passing them by.

'OH WELL _EXCU-HUUUSE_ ME! Let's talk about making a scene Hermi-OH-nee! Let's talk about calling my mother's friend Mrs Haggarty a fuckwit and a boilnose! Let's talk about deciding to wear a tartan mini-skirt and a ripped tee-shirt to a concert . . .let's talk about . . .'

'WILL YOU SHUT UP!!!' Yelled Harry, finally putting an end to Ron's outburst. 'The two of you, shut up! If you'd just get over yourselves for one minute you'd realise that there is a bus stop NEXT to that lamp post and WE can board the bus THERE rather than the SCHEDULED stop. Okay? OKAY?!'

Ron shrugged his shoulders and Hermione pouted.

'Jesus Mary and Joseph!' Said Harry, holding out his wand to flag down the Knight Bus, which promptly appeared two seconds later. 'Can't take you guys anywhere.'

* * *

Blah blah blah review. SEE! I AM CAPABLE OF WRITING ::longer:: chapters! The evidence is clear! (Okay anyone from Australia will know I stole that line from an add for facewash.)

**.Tanx.******


	7. KNIGHT BUS FUN!

****

****

**Rock Me**

**.By Tanx.**

KNIGHT BUS FUN!

'NO-HO-HOOOO way am I getting on _that_ thing' Said Hermione as she glimpsed the sheer size of the three story bus.

'Aww, come ON!' Said Ron, exasperated once again.

'I get bus sick!'

Harry took Hermione by the shoulders and directed her onto the purple bus. 'You'll be fine.' He said, giving her a gentle push. 'Stan'll take care of you, won't you, Stan?'

The strangeman came at the call of his name.

'Oh 'ell if it isn' 'Arry Potter! You ere' said you was Neville Longbottom! I knew I was onna something when I saw that scar a' yours!'

'Err . . .right.' Said Harry, blushing at the disapproving look Hermione had given him.

'Somebody going to introduce us?' Said the bushy haired girl (which was, by the way, straightened and pulled back into a tight high-pony.)

'Oooh . . .yes.' Said Harry, realising his lack of manners. 'This is Stan . . .err . . .'

'Just Stan.' bellowed the bus driver who harry remembered to be called 'Ern. After this the driver gave a harsh, sickening growl of a cough which no doubt made Hermione fear for her safety even more than she was already.

'My friends Ron and Hermione, also at Hogwarts.'

'Awww yeah. You is lucky kids, you is. Never went to a school . . .learned from me grandmother . . .old bat she is. She's, I believe, 85 this June, got a mop of hair on er' she does . . .'

Hermione and Ron tried to look interested and smile encouragingly but Harry waved them over to a seat by the back corner of the bus and the three left Stan to rable to himself.

'YOU GOIN' TO THE CONCERT 'ALL, THEN?' Ern bellowed from the front of the bus.

'Yes.' Ron screamed back down the bus, which was very long for a bus. Harry had specifically gotten a seat at the back to be as far away from Stan and Ern as possible.

As the bus began to move, the trio giggled, which turned into straight laughing, which turned into hysterics.

None of them knew what they were laughing about, but Harry suspected it was excitement and nerves for the concert that was so close, they could almost touch it.

::Half an hour later::

'NO FAIR! YOU SUNK MY BATTLESHIP!' Screamed Ron, so the whole bus could hear. Ron was obsessed with the muggle game that Harry had brought along. He'd stolen it from the muggle studies staffroom in his first year and forgotten to give it back.

'This game is the COOLEST!' Ron said. _'Attention, all passengers, please remain calm, the ship is under siege_ . . .'

Hermione laughed. 'Number one,' she said, 'How can a ship possibly be under siege?! And number two, we're there.'

Harry brethed a sigh of relief and Ron let out a sigh.

'But I was just getting really good at it!'

* * *

**Wow my chapters are getting long!** See, the shorter ones are mostly reserved for character opinions . . .okay ::short:: character opinions which there'll be more of soon.

Next chapter - I promise they'll _::FINALLY::_ arive at the concert! Scout's honour! holds fingers in cool scout pose . . .

Also, they'll see some unexpected 'friends' (cough _::_Malfoy_::_ cough) and have a bit of a confrontation!

_'Who invited ferret boy?!'_ -Ron

_Le Review _(new and original ways every day . . .next chapter, HEBREW!)

**::Tanx::**


	8. Line Hopping

****

****

****

**Rock Me**

**.By Tanx.**

LINE HOPPING

'Wow . . .'said Ron, that familiar shocked look on his face as he saw the humongous crowd gathered outside Everclear Hall.

'I thought we were arriving early, Hermione.' A pissed-off Harry said as he crossed his arms on his chest.

Hermione looked up at them with not a look of sadness but instead a mischievous grin. 'I have a way.' She said. And with that she took her rucksack and stuck it under her robes. She clutched her chest and winked at Harry, who was outraged that she would pull such a stunt, but quickly caught on.

Ron, however, wasn't quite as fast.

'Excuse me; excuse me, pregnant girl coming through.' Said Harry as they made their way down the line.

'EXCUSE ME, MAM. Pregnant woman here . . .' Said Ron as he finally understood the stunt.

One smart line-goer had the smarts to ask why they were so desperate to get a pregnant woman INSIDE the hall rather than OUT.

Harry stopped and looked at Hermione. Hermione looked at Ron and smiled.

'I CAN'T BELIEVE YOU'D BE SO LATE! I CALLED AND CALLED AND CALLED AND . . .aaahhhh! The baby's coming! THE BABY'S COMING!'

The smart lady who questioned their objectives thought better than to question again, and moved on in the line, shocked and not-yet-satisfied.

When the group had entered the huge double-doors, they broke down in a laughing fit, squirming on the floor like retarded frogs on speed. (A/N: If you've ever seen a retarded frog on speed you'll know what I'm talking about.)

When they were over their fits of laughter, they noticed exactly where they were and why the line outside was so long – the concert hadn't yet started, and Toadslime were just doing their sound-check.

'Hoooooly crap.' Said Ron.

'Bollocks.' Said Hermione.

Harry looked to the bouncers at the doors who looked extremely angry at the group's nerve. They were immediately thrown out and asked not to return . . .yeah . . .right.

'Stupid . . .sodding . . .with their nerve to . . .can't believe they'd . . .oh I'll be back . . . you know I . . .'

'Ron,' said Hermione, looking annoyed, 'you know mumbling won't get us anywhere. Look . . .when the concert's actually DUE to START we'll just go in there, no problems. I bet they won't even notice!'

However Harry truly doubted this, as he could see the bouncers pointing at Harry and he remembered one of them asking for his autograph.

'It'll be fiiiine! I know it!'

'No it won't.' Said Ron, looking worried.

'Oh RON! Don't be daft, we'll be fine! Said Hermione her face to Ron's.

'No . . .it won't!' Said Ron, slightly more aggravated now, and certainly more worried.

'Well why NOT Ron?!' Hermione said finally, crossing her arms and looking to Harry to see if he agreed with her opinion on Ron's negativity.

'BECAUSE . . .well . . .' Ron started. Hermione smirked. 'Because . . .look behind you.'

Hermione did as told and the look on her face turned from satisfaction to horror.

'Oh God.' Said Harry, upon realisation of what Ron and Hermione were looking so shocked about.

'Who invited Ferret Boy?!' Said Ron, loudly enough that Draco Malfoy and Pansy Parkinson could probably hear him if they bothered to listen.

'See, this day just got really,_ really _bad. Did anyone else feel that? The badness?' Hermione said, looking over her shoulder at the skankily dressed Pansy and the cool-as-a-cucumber Malfoy, obviously forgetting about her grammar or lack there-of.

'Great . . .he just saw us.' Harry said.

'Don't come over-don't come over-don't come over . . .'

'He's coming over.'

'SHIT.'The threesome (eww get your mind out of the gutter) said in unisen.

* * *

Next chapter:- the concert ::FINALLY:: begins! That little exerpt may or may not come into play . . .maybe we'll save that for later chapters. . .you'll just have to wait and see :p

_**Please review my loyal readers!**_

**.Tanx.**


End file.
